Nuestro destino
by sasusaku-kunchan
Summary: Sakura Haruno viaja al tokio para visitar a sus padres, pero en un bar conocer a Sasuke Uchiha y tras una noche de pasion queda embarazada. ¿ como tomará esto sasuke?
1. Chapter 1

Una muchacha con una extraña cabellera rosada y cuerpo espectacular se encontraba nadando en un lago cuando escuchó unos ruidos que provenían de unos arbustos cercanos-¿Quien anda ahí?- pregunto un poco asustada.

-Somos nosotros Sakura-sama-dijeron dos niños que salían de los arbustos con la cabeza gacha y un poco sonrojados- sentimos haberla asustado.

-¿Azumi, Haku que hacen aquí?-preguntó la pelirosa mientras salían del agua y se rodeaba con una toalla-¿desde cuando me vienen siguiendo señoritos?-dijo esto mientras se acercaba a ellos y les revolvía un poco el cabello con cariño.

Desde que comenzó a nadar en el lago-respondieron al unísono los niños sonriendo a la chica.

-Sakura-sama lo que pasa es que Haku esta enamorado de usted-saltó un niño que al parecer era el mayor y su compañero de al lado le daba un pequeño golpe a la vez que se sonrojaba a más no poder.

-S-sakura-san la iré a b-buscar a tokio al cumplir mis 18 años- decía un poco nervioso el pequeño.

La pelirrosa soltó una pequeña carcajada- cariño cuando tu tengas 18 años quizás ya no te guste-

-¿Piensa casarse con Sasori en tokio?- preguntaron un poco tristes los pequeños

-No lo se-

Los niños le sonrieron y se fueron corriendo. La chica se quedó mirando el camino por donde se acababan de ir y sonrió.

…

Un pelinegro trajeado se encontraba apoyado en una pared del ascensor mientras esperaba llegar a su piso. Al llegar escuchó mucho ruido y movimiento dentro, suspiró con cansancio mientras abría la puerta. Cuando entró había mucha gente bien vestida y con copas en la mano, todos se giraron a mirarle, algunas mujeres le sonreían picaronamente, otras se dedicaban a comérselo con la mirada y a guiñarle un ojo, los hombres levantaban sus copas como forma de saludo mientras el pelinegro solo se centraba en un lugar en específico.

Llegó a su habitación y se sacó su saco dejándolo en una silla mientras él se recostaba en su cama y cerraba sus ojos, estaba tan relajado hasta alguien abrió la puerta de repente-vete- dijo cortante sin abrir los ojos.

La persona que había interrumpido el descanso del pelinegro era un joven un poco más mayor y con un gran parecido pero tenía el pelo mucho más largo y sostenido por una coleta baja, también tenía unas extrañas marcas debajo de sus ojos parecido a una ojeras pequeñas-Sasuke no seas amargado y sal a saludar a tus invitados-dijo sentándose en la cama

-No son mis invitados, sino los tuyos-decía sin abrir los ojos aún-ahora déjame descansar.

-Eres un amargado hermanito- dijo saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta.

-Hmp-

El pelinegro se dio una ducha y se acostó para intentar dormir aunque lo veía difícil después de todo el escandalo que estaban haciendo los invitados de su hermano.

…

-Cuidate mucho Sakura- decía una mujer anciana mientras abrazaba a una pelirrosa y unas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

-Tranquila abuela, no llores más- la pelirrosa limpió las mejillas de su abuela y tras darle un beso en ellas se fue por la puerta de embarque

…

Dos chicos se encontraban en un bar tomando unas copas mientras solo uno de los dos hablaba bastante alegre y el otro lo miraba aburrido

-Vamos sasuke cambia esa cara-el rubio le sonreía alegre a la vez que le pasaba otra copa de wiski

-No sé porque te hago caso de venir a este sitio- recibiendo la copa y bebiendo

-Porque soy tu mejor amigo – rio al ver que unas chicas se acercaban a ellos moviendo sus caderas seductoramente y mirándolos picaronamente- me encanta este lugar- una de las chicas lo había rodeado con sus brazos mientras él ponía sus manos en las caderas de ella y miraba a su amigo que hacia lo mismo con la otra chica.

-¿Podemos irnos a otro lugar mas privado sasuke?- le preguntaba la mujer al pelinegro muy cerca de su oído.

-Hoy no estoy de humor Naomi- la apartó de él y se levantó dejándola sola. Se dirigió a los baños y bufó al ver que había otra persona delante de él esperado para entrar pero le llamó la atención una muchacha con una extraña cabellera rosada que estaba hablando por teléfono y se puso a esperar su turno del baño mientras escuchaba la conversación de la chica.

-Sasori entiende que no estoy lista para el compromiso todavía. Te quiero pero me temo que no de ese modo, así que pienso que deberíamos empezar a salir con otras personas, porque creo en las señales y últimamente se han presentado muchas diciendo que tú no eres para mí. Lo siento pero debo colgar. Tengo que entrar al baño, adiós- finalizó la chica colgando el teléfono y yendo a ponerse al final de la cola pero ve que hay mucha gente y se vuelve al primero diciendo- disculpa yo estaba aquí-

-Creo que si así fuera te hubiera visto- respondió el joven sarcásticamente.

-No, yo estaba en la fila solo que necesitaba hablar por teléfono y el cable no llegaba- explicó con una pequeña sonrisa

-En serio quisiera creerte pero veo que te esta creciendo la nariz- le respondió el joven tocándole la nariz divertido

-Vamos, hazlo por caridad- el pelinegro se giró a ver la fila y volvió a mirarla a ella que le sonreía a la vez que le brillaban sus preciosos ojos verdes- por favor- suplicó ella-

-Sabes que me puedo meter en mucho problemas por esto, ¿verdad?- la miró con sus profundos ojos negro haciendo que a la pelirrosa le recorriera un escalofrío.

-Vamos no tardare nada, saldré muy rápido-

-Bueno eso habrá que probarlo-dijo el joven a la vez que la ponía delante de él en la fila, todos los demás que estaban detrás de ellos esperando se disgustaron y comenzaron a decir groserías.

-Oye no solo porque tengas tetas pasas primero que todos-decía un joven molesto a la pelirrosa

-¿Que te pasa imbécil? Como te atreves a faltarme el respeto así y sobre todo frente a nuestro obousan (sacerdote) -respondió la chica molesta y al ver que todos se quedaban callados volvió a su puesto.

El joven la miró con una ceja levantada por el comentario que acaba de hacer la chica.

Sonriendo-soy Sakura-después de eso hubo un pequeño silencio incomodo

-¿Enserio crees en todas esas cosas de las señales?- preguntó el joven rompiendo el silencio

-¿Enserio te metes en la conversaciones privadas? – lo miró divertida viendo su reacción

-¿Te gustaría volver al final de la fila?- respondió con una sonrisa arrogante

-¿Para que quieres saberlo?-

Sonaba algo extraño para un viernes por la noche, pura curiosidad-se apoyó en la pared con cansancio.

-Pues yo pienso que nuestro destino ya está decidido por alguien, solo tenemos que leer las señales-le dijo la chica con una sonrisa-¿tu no lo crees?

-En realidad no, pienso que si a alguien lo atropella un autobús es porque no se fijó al cruzar, no exactamente por un plan determinado-rio ante el comentario que acababa de hacer ya que no era propio de él.

-¿Enserio no crees que el destino te puso aquí en la fila justo cuando colgué el teléfono?-la pelirrosa comenzó acercarse un poco más hacia él.

-El destino no, creo más bien que ha sido un asusto del organismo-le respondió mirándola

-Es una lastima, porque yo creo que todo pasa por una razón, por una lógica que te ha traído hasta aquí en el mismo momento en el que yo aparecía-mientras hablaba se acercaba más a él y comenzaba a tocarle el cuello de la camisa

-¿Tu crees?-el joven ante el contacto se puso nervioso, pero no lo demostró y comenzó acercarse él también

-Absolutamente-susurró cerca de los labios del chico

-¿Y porque crees que el destino tendría que juntarnos?-preguntó poniendo sus manos en las caderas de las chicas y apunto de besarla.

-Para que yo no tuviera que ir al final de la fila-se separó de él y fui directa al baño-Gracias-le dijo cerrando la puerta


	2. Chapter 2

-Para que yo no tuviera que ir al final de la fila-se separó de él y fui directa al baño-Gracias-le dijo cerrando la puerta

El pelinegro se quedó atónito ante lo que acababa de pasar y decidió ir a buscar a su amigo que se imaginó que seguiría con las chicas. Lo buscó por todo el local y ni rastro del rubio asique que decidió irse solo a casa, cuando volvió a ver a la pelirrosa en la barra, la observó detenidamente antes de acercarse a ella. Su pelo rosado le llegaba hasta la cintura, la verdad que tenia una figurada deseada por muchas mujeres, unos ojos esmeraldas que la primera vez que los vio lo dejaron embobado-¿agua?-preguntó acercándose a ella por la espalda y notando el respingo que daba la chica.

-¡Kya!-se giró para mirar a la cara a la persona que la había asustado y sonrió al ver que era el mismo chico que la había dejado entrar al baño-me asustaste... ¿porque dijiste agua?

-Porque me parece extraño que bebas agua-se sentó a su lado llamando al camarero- pónganos dos wiskis.

-El alcohol me sienta bastante mal, por eso prefiero el agua, además es más sana-apartó el wiski que acababa de servirle el camarero.

-Por un día no pasa nada-le volvió acercar el vaso

-De acuerdo pero caerá sobre tu conciencia si me da un coma etílico- le respondió con diversión mientras bebía un trago del vaso.

El pelinegro sonrió-Sasuke-dijo de pronto y la chica lo miró sin entender-antes no te dije mi nombre, es Sasuke.

-Encantada Sasuke- estrechando su mano con el joven.

Las horas iban pasando y una copa tras otra tomaban

…Un pelinegro y una pelirrosa se encontraban en un ascensor devorándose los labios con desesperación. El ascensor se abrió y el joven levanto a la pelirrosa en brazos sin dejar de besarla y esta a la vez le rodeaba el cuello con los suyos y alborotaba un poco su cabello.

El pelinegro abrió la puerta de su piso y dejó a la chica en el suelo delicadamente dirigiéndola a su habitación, una vez allí se volvió adueñar de sus labios agarrándola por las caderas y pegándola a él, mientras ella comenzaba a desabotonar su la camisa él besaba su cuello dejando pequeñas marcas.

Levantó a la chica por los muslos haciendo que lo rodeara con sus piernas. Dejó su cuello y fue bajando hasta el comienzo de sus pechos, ella daba pequeños suspiros en su oído enloqueciéndolo más, asique la recostó en la cama posicionándose encima de ella.

Se sacó su camisa y la de ella dejando a la vista un sostén negro que poco le duró ya que se lo sacó y comenzó a devorar sus pechos excitándola en demasía. La chica le sacó el pantalón dejándolo en bóxer y haciendo notar su gran excitación. Él comenzó a lamer su vientre plano y le quitó sus ultimas partes de ropa dejándola completamente desnuda.

Comenzó a lamer su intimidad haciendo que la pelirrosa gimiera, volvió a su cuello y después a sus labios, se quitó sus bóxer y la penetró ahogando los dos un gemido en el beso. las embestidas eran cada vez mas fuertes al igual que sus gemidos hasta que llegaron al orgasmo y el pelinegro cayó encima de ella exhausto y le dio un dulce beso quedando los dos dormidos.

La pelirrosa abrió los ojos y noto unos fuertes brazos rodeándola -sasuke- susurró y se levantó intentado no hacer ningún ruido que molestara al pelinegro y comenzó a vestirse. Al salir de la habitación le dio una última mirada al joven que estaba en la cama con el pecho descubierto y se fue.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura conducía el coche como una loca infringiendo casi todas las normas de tráfico,se les atravesaba a otros coches haciendo que estos pararán de golpe para no producir un accidente, se saltaba los semáforos en rojo y alguna veces iba en contra mano para acelerar su marcha. Su cabeza daba vueltas, sus manos temblaban. La cara que puso Sasuke al enterarse de que estaba embarazada no se la podía quitar de la cabeza.

Al fin llegó a un mirador que estaba un poco apartado de la ciudad. Se bajó del coche y se acercó al mirador. Desde él se podía ver las montañas tan cerca. La vista que tenía era maravillosa ya que le encantaba la fotografía y admiraba ese tipo de paisajes. Atravesó la valla de seguridad, ya que tras esta había un terraplén y en un descuido alguien podría caerse al vacío. Cierto que Sakura era torpe en algunos momento pero en esta ocasión no. Se sentó en el borde y observó el paisaje que estaba a su alrededor. Echó la cabeza un poco hacia atrás, respirando hondo. Paso unos cuantos minutos tranquila hasta que se escuchó el ruido de unos frenos de coche detrás de ella. Al girarse pudo ver al pelinegro que bajaba del coche corriendo y dirigiéndose hacia ella con una mirada de preocupación.

-Sakura ¿ que demonios estas haciendo ahí? Por favor no hagas tonterías-dijo el pelinegro acercándose a ella un poco, lentamente.

-¿que estas insinuando?-preguntó la chica con una ceja levantada- no voy a suicidarme tonto, pero si te acercas más te tiraré a ti-

Al pelinegro le recorrió un gracioso escalofrío por el cuerpo. Atravesó la misma valla que unos minutos antes pasó la pelirrosa y se sentó a su lado. Observó como ella cerraba los ojos y echaba la cabeza un poco hacia atrás. Se veía tan bonita.

-Por favor entiéndeme un poco. Llevo meses sin verte, de repente apareces diciendo que estas embaraza ¿y piensas que se lo que debo de hacer? Pues no, no lo sé-Sakura bajó un poco la mirada entendiendo.

-Lo siento..-

-Sakura quiero hacer las cosas bien-la chica lo miró al escuchar y él continuó-quiero hacerme responsable de mi hijo...nuestro hijo-la miró a los ojos al pronunciar las dos últimas palabras y la pelirrosa se sorprendió.

-S-sasuke-susurró al sentir las manos del chico sobre su rostro acariciándola tan dulcemente. Sus rostros se fueron acercando lentamente hasta rozar sus labios. Al sentir el rocé se unieron como si de un imán se tratase. Sus bocas encajaban tan bien, como dos piezas de puzzle.

Sasuke la sujetó por la cintura atraiéndola más hacia él. La pelirrosa rodeo su cuello y perdió los dedos de las manos entre los cabellos azabaches. Sus pulmones se fueron quedando sin aire, por lo tanto que tuvieron que separarse, muy a su pesar.

El pelinegro miró los labios de la chica un poco rojo e hinchados y sonrió a la vez que le acariciaba la mejilla-quiero conocer a tu familia-dijo y la chica lo miró sorprendida. Cada vez la sorprendía más.

-¿estas seguro?-preguntó con un poco de miedo y el chico asintió-¿te parece esta noche? Tengo una cena familiar y bueno.. mis padres todavía no saben nada sobre esto-dijo señalando su barriga que aún no se notaba.

-si a ti te parece bien pues perfecto- dijo el chico poniéndose de pie y dándole la mano a la chica para que ella también se levantara-por cierto ¿ como es que viniste a este sitio?-

-vine a parar aquí por casualidad, y me alegro. Es un sitio fantástico-respondió la pelirrosa-cuando era pequeña mi padre me llevaba a un sitio parecido a este. Opino que mi afición por la fotografía me viene de él-concluyó sonriendo y recibiendo la mano que Sasuke le entregó para subir al coche

Sasuke siguió Sakura hasta su casa para que ella dejara su coche y se pudiera arreglar bien para la cena. Mientras, él se fue a su casa para hacer lo mismo ya que iba a conocer sus ¿ suegros? Si, sonaba un poco raro viniendo de Sasuke Uchiha pero así era.

Al rato se encontraron en la puerta de la casa de la chica. Ella lo esperaba vestida con una pantalón vaquero corto y una camiseta rosada de palabra de honor, con unas convers rosadas también y un bolso vaquero. Al verla se quedó embobado mirando sus piernas. Vio como una pelinegra salió a despedir a su amiga y él se bajó del coche para cuando llegara Sakura a su lado abrirle la puerta. Ella al llegar a su lado le dio un beso en la mejilla y se subió al coche. Sasuke seguía un poco embobado y más ahora al recibir ese beso que hizo que una corriente le recorriera de nuevo.

Sakura iba muy sonriente en el coche mirando por la ventana, en cambio Sasuke tenía que concentrarse en mirar la carretera y dejar de mirar a la chica que estaba a su lado.

-¿cenas con tu famlia una vez a la semana?-preguntó el moreno

-SI ¿ tu no?-el chico negó con la cabeza.

-Ya es suficiente con las cenas de navidad y esas cosas-la pelirrosa al escucharlo echó una pequeña risita-y bueno... ¿ que vamos a decir?-se refería a la familia de la chica.

-actuaremos como si lleváramos saliendo varios meses. Y sobre todo Sasuke...ni se te ocurra decir que te ligué en la puerta del baño de un bar-al decir esto Sasuke se echo a reir y la pelirrosa igual.

-pensé que había sido yo el que te había ligado-levantó una ceja chistoso-bueno...¿entonces... quien es Sakura?-

-Tengo mi carrera de medico y trabajo en el hospital del centro, pero siempre me ha gustado la fotografía y en mis tiempos libres, que aunque sean pocos, me dedico a la fotografía. Estoy haciendo un libro. Soy hija única aunque tengo bastante primos que son como mis hermanos y me cuidan mucho. ¿y Sasuke... quien es?-

-Tengo un empresa de comunicación y relaciones públicas. Un hermano, aunque no nos llevamos muy bien. Mis padres viven en estados unidos y hace mucho que no pasan por aquí-

La pelirrosa le sonrió y le indicó que aparcara el coche porque ya habían llegado. Se escuchaba música y risas del interior de la casa. Al entrar y estar a la vista de la gente, todos los miraron y comenzaron a murmurar cosas.

-¿que os pasa no puedo traer a alguien a cenar a casa o que?- preguntó la chica molesta.

Sasuke la agarró de la mano y ella la apretó un poco para tranquilizarse. Iban en busca del macho de la familia por así decirlo pero alguien se cruzó por su camino.

-Sasori-susurró Sakura parando en seco.

Un hombre de unos 25 años de edad estaba justo delante de los recién llegado. Tenía su cabello rojo y era bastante alto y delgado. Un cuerpo por el muchas mujeres babearí la mirada atravesaba a al moreno pero este no se quedó atrás y se la devolvió de la misma manera, o incluso peor.

-Valla Sakura, cuanto tiempo-dijo el pelirrojo mirando a la chica.

-si... esto... llevabas mucho tiempo sin venir a una de estas cenas-contestó

-¿que es tu novio?-preguntó mirando mal a Sasuke

La pelirrosa iba esquivar la pregunta pero alguien se le adelantó-Si, soy su novio. Sasuke Uchiha-respondió el pelinegro estrechando la mano de la mala gana con Sasori bajo la atenta mirada de Sakura que se quedó un poco sorprendida por la respuesta pero sonrió.

-¿acaso tienes algún problema con eso Sasori?-preguntó amenazante la pelirrosa, sasori negó con la cabeza y se fue.

-le he caído muy bien-dijo Sasuke sarcásticamente y la pelirrosa se rió.

Al Sasori dejar a la pareja solos la gente volvió a lo que estaban haciendo antes y los chicos se adentraron más en la casa para buscar a los padres de Sakura. Entraron en la cocina y alli estaban un hombre de unos 50 años y una mujer no demasiado más joven. Se giraron al ver a su hija entrar por la puerta.

-¿quien es este muchacho?-preguntó el hombre dejando de abrazar a su hija al percatarse de que había alguien más a su lado.

-Estos son Hiromu y Akemi Haruno. Papá, mamá este es Sasuke Uchiha... mi novio-

-encantado-dijo Sasuke estrechando la mano con los padres de la chica. La madre la aceptó gustosa y con una sonrisa, en cambio el padre no lo hizo de muy buena gana.

-con que Uchiha ¿eh? ¿Sakura estas loca o que ?-el hombre agarró a su hija y la apartó un poco-estabas comprometida y ahora me apareces con otro novio-

-No te confundas papá, Sasori y yo no estabamos comprometidos-

-Sasuke será mejor que vallamos al salón-dijo la mujer agarrando al pelinegro y dirigiéndolo al salón, este dio una última ojeada a Sakura ,y ella le devolvió una sonrisa.

-Perdona a mi marido. Sakura es su única hija y le cuesta aceptar que un día se va tener que separar de ella-dijo Akemi con con una sonrisa a la vez que le sacaba el saco que llevaba el chico y lo colgaba en el perchero-cuando seas padre lo entenderás-

Sasuke se sorprendió por la última frase de la mujer pero lo disimuló bastante bien. Padre... el iba a ser Padre.

Al cabo de un rato de estar hablando con Akemi apareció Sakura con una sonrisa indicándole que se tenía que sentar en la mesa. La cena pasó tranquila, Sasori no le quitaba la mirada de encima ni a él ni a Sakura, y ya le estaba hirviendo la sangre por como la miraba. Sakura lo miraba y le sonreía porque a pesar de que no lo quería admitir, estaba nervioso y ella quería tranquilizarlo, aunque sea con esa sonrisa.

Al terminar las mujeres comenzaron a recoger los platos y a servir el postro con los cafés. Sasuke fue al baño un momento y al volver vio una mujer sentada con un bebé en sus brazos. Inconscientemente se acercó a ella.

-es preciosa-dijo refiriéndose a la pequeña bebita que la mujer tenía en brazos.

-si-respondió ella con una sonrisa-¿podrías sujetarla un momento? No he probado bocado y estoy hambrienta- se levantó y acercó la niña a Sasuke.

-No, no p-puedo-intentó escabullirse el pelinegro pero la mujer metió a la niña en sus brazos.

-tranquilo que si puede. Sujétele la cabeza-

-¿acaso se le cae?-preguntó un poco sarcástico. Nunca había tenido un bebé en sus brazos y com comprenderás era bastante inexperto.

Se puso a pensar en que pasaría cuando naciera su hijo o hija. Un sentimiento extraño estaba creciendo en él hacia cierta pelirrosa. Imaginó su vida su lado, y le encantaba. La bebé comenzó hacer pompitas con la boca y él al verla sonrió.

La pelirrosa pasó con una jarra llena de café y vio al pelinegro jugando con la bebé que llevaba en brazos. Un cosquilleo en el estómago hizo que casi se le cayera la jarra pero atinó a dejarla encima de la mesa. Los ojos jade de la chica se encontraron con los negro de Sasuke y se quedaron mirando por varios segundos.

La gente ya comenzaba a irse y Sasuke estaba en el baño limpiando la camisa, ya que la niña que había tenido en brazo dejó su marquita ahí. Sakura se acercó y le sacó el paño que estaba usando, y comenzó a ayudarle limpiándolo ella.

-Gracias-dijo la chica

-no tienes porque dármelas. Tu familia es fantástica. No sabía que en las reuniones familiares se hablara-Sakura al escuchar eso se echó a reir.

Sasuke llevó a Sakura a su casa. En el camino estuvieron los dos callados, cada uno iba sumido en sus pensamientos. Al llegar Sakura se bajó del coche y fue a la puerta para abrirla pero Sasuke se adelantó y se metió en medio.

-¿ que haces Sasuke?-puso cara interrogante la pelirrosa.

-no lo sé- respondió. Y era verdad, no sabía porque había echo eso. Fue un impulso.

-Esto...Sasuke lo he pensado mejor y...-el pelinegro puso sus penetrantes ojos sobre ella y se sintió intimidada-no quiero arrastrarte a algo que tu no quieres. Ahora si mis padres preguntan por lo menos podré decir que si conocieron al padre de mi hijo-

-¿que estas diciendo?-

-creo que las cosas deberían quedarse así. Tu estabas muy bien antes de que yo apareciera en tu vid-no pudo continuar porque unos labios no la dejaron-¿porque haces eso?-

-Sakura durante años he sido una persona fría que solo piensa en si misma. Jamás imaginé encontrarme con la mujer de mi vida, ni tampocó estar diciendo esto que te estoy diciendo. Esa mujer Sakura, eres tu-subió una de sus manos hasta tocar la mejilla de la pelirrosa y limpiar una lágrimas que acababa de caer de sus ojos-quiero que criemos ese niño los dos juntos, somos sus padres. No dejaré que lo hagas sola-

Sakura en ese momento se sintió la mujer mas feliz del mundo y a lo único que atinó fue a agarrar la cara del pelinegro con ambas manos y besarlo. El beso se volvió apasionado y Sasuke bajó sus manos hasta la cintura de la chica y allí comenzó adentrarse dentro de su camiseta. Sakura después de varios intentos, consiguió abrir la puerta y los dos se adentraron a la casa. La pelirrosa cortó el beso y agarró la mano de Sasuke guiándolo hasta su habitación. Una vez allí cerró la puerta con seguro y el pelinegro volvió adueñarse de los labios rosados de la joven. Sus ropas comenzaban a caer al suelo y ellos cayeron en la cama desnudos, sin dejar de besarse en ningún momento.

Sasuke besó el cuello de la chica y así fue por todo su cuerpo hasta recorrerlo por completo. Lamió sus pechos o, más bien los devoró. La pelirrosa intentaba ahogar sus gemidos ya que no estaba segura si se encontraba en la casa su amiga y compañera. Se posicionó encima del pelinegro y dejó todo un camino de besos por su pecho. Sasuke no aguantaba más, necesitaba sentirla en ese mismo momento. Volvió a tomar el mando y comenzó a penetrarla a la vez que Sakura dio un gemido de placer y clavó sus uñas en la espalda del moreno. En ese momento comenzó el baibén de caderas y la banda sonora de gemidos por parte de ambos. Terminaron los dos exhaustos. Sasuke cayó a un lado de la pelirrosa y la acercó hacia él haciendo que la cabeza de la chica quedara en su pecho y besó su frente. Sakura sonrió por ese acto del beso y así se durmieron los dos después de haberse amado, aunque no se lo hubieran dicho con palabras. Se amaban, por muy poco tiempo que hiciera que se conociesen, el sentimiento de amor los atrapó a ambos.


End file.
